


Задыхаюсь

by blahblahbayern



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, F/M, Forbidden Love, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22864636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blahblahbayern/pseuds/blahblahbayern
Summary: У Зуко и Катары открылся новый талант; талант прятать свои чувства и душить свои секреты.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 15





	Задыхаюсь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Smother](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/561931) by Like a Dove. 



У Катары есть всё, что она когда-либо хотела, и тем не менее она несчастна.

***

Сегодня Аанг показывает детям столицу Страны Огня, поэтому Катара проводит свой спонтанный выходной в библиотеке, потягивая вино из бокала.

Некоторое время назад она читала, но с тех пор успела отложить свиток в сторону, уставившись на жидкость в бокале.

Когда он входит, она едва отрывает глаза от вина.

— О. Извини, я не знал, что ты здесь. Я пойду. — Она слышит шорох его шагов, когда он начинает пятиться из комнаты.

Возможно, думается ей, алкоголь делает её такой решительной.

— Останься.

Она поднимает на него глаза и совсем не удивлена, что  _ он _ удивлён тем, что с ним заговорили.

Иногда они разговаривают, но не наедине. Никогда, когда остаются вдвоём.

Он медленно двигается вперёд и опускается в кресло напротив неё. Она долго смотрит на него, прежде чем решить, что он действительно не сильно изменился. Во всяком случае, не так как она.

Повисает тишина. И тишина эта громкая, наполненная невысказанными словами и до сих пор глубоко запрятанными чувствами.

Она наблюдает за тем, как он делает глубокий вдох, прежде чем наконец взглянуть на неё. Его глаза — решает она —  _ изменились _ . В них нет счастья; они пусты. Она боится, что никогда не узнает причину.

Боится, что она может  _ быть причиной _ .

— Поздравляю. — Его голос надламывается, так что он прерывается, чтобы прочистить горло. — С рождением Тензина, я имею в виду.

Она кивает, продолжая наблюдать за тем, как он наблюдает за ней:

— Спасибо.

— Интересное имя.

Левый уголок её губ едва различимо поднимается вверх в слабой попытке улыбнуться.

— Аанг выбрал.

Горечь заполняет его лицо, прежде чем он успевает придать ему более профессиональный вид. Он хорош в этом, решает она. Хорош в том, чтобы не выдавать свои истинные чувства.

Она в этом тоже преуспела.

— Уже подаёт какие-то признаки способностей к покорению? — тихо спрашивает Зуко.

— Пока нет. Я знаю, что Аанг надеется, что он будет покорителем воздуха.

Тень горечи снова проносится по его лицу.

— Ну конечно, надеется.

— Это было бы справедливо, — напоминает она ему. — Два наших первых ребёнка — покорители воды.

Зуко медленно кивает, наконец отводя от неё глаза.

— А твоя семья? — спрашивает она. — У них всё хорошо?

Он быстро кивает:

— Да. Моя дочь приступает к урокам покорения огня на следующей неделе.

Она искренне улыбается ему, и он отворачивается:

— Это замечательно.

Он прочищает горло, прежде чем сменить тему:

— Слышал, что вождь Арнук собирается возвести скульптуру в честь Аанга в следующем месяце.

Катара наконец опускает свой бокал вина на стол и отодвигает его в сторону:

— Мы отправляемся на Северный полюс чуть больше чем через неделю. — Кончик пальца скользит по основанию бокала, и Зуко не отводит от него глаз. — Не знаю, как долго мы задержимся там в этот раз. Но дети в восторге. Они ещё не бывали в Северном Племени Воды. 

Зуко снова кивает, медленно отодвигая своё кресло и готовясь встать. Он встает на ноги и снова смотрит на неё.

Его глаза опять пусты, словно он твёрдо решил не выдать никаких чувств.

— Я действительно счастлив за тебя, Катара.

Она чувствует, как её самообладание начинает давать трещины.

Её губы дрожат, и она чувствует, как сдавливает в груди. Она так долго держала всё внутри и уже не знает, когда это вырвется наружу.

Он читает её как открытую книгу. Он всегда понимал её, даже когда она сама того не хотела.

— Катара…

В какой-то степени она даже ненавидит его за то, что он произнёс её имя, жестокое напоминание о том, от чего она отказалась.

— Ты ведь  _ счастлива _ ?

Её самообладание раскалывается пополам и разбивается вдребезги.

Она не может лгать ему. Она уже давно не может лгать ему.

— Я н-не…

Он делает несколько шагов вперед, протягивая к ней руку, прежде чем приходит в себя и замирает. Он шумно сглатывает.

Слёзы горячими дорожками стекают по её щекам. Она даже не пытается их утереть.

Она снова смотрит на него, но его образ размыт. Она качает головой, сначала медленно. Но затем движения становятся быстрыми и резкими, потому что она больше не может поддерживать эту ложь. Она должна быть честна  _ хотя бы с кем-то _ .

Она не может вечно держать это внутри.

— Нет.

Она не дёргается, когда он бьёт кулаком по столу, заставляя тот дрожать и едва его не опрокидывая.

Она шмыгает носом и смотрит, как он опускается обратно в кресло. Она не видит его лица; он спрятал лицо в ладонях.

— Ты  _ сказала _ мне, что будешь… — Его голос звучит сдавленно, он умолкает.

— Я не думала, что буду  _ тенью _ ! — Она утирает слёзы большим пальцем. — Я думала, что так будет правильно.

Все всегда говорили, что она заботится об Аватаре, верно? Все ведь всегда говорили, что из неё выйдет замечательная-презамечательная мать? Все ведь всегда говорили о судьбе и о том, что быть с Аангом — её?

Она гадает, почему никто никогда не говорил о страсти, или равенстве, или о том, что значит всегда чувствовать себя свободной от пут.

Он отрывает лицо от рук и пристально на неё смотрит. Его золотые глаза покраснели, и она ненавидит себя за то, что сделала это с ним, за то, что сказала ему всё это. Незнание было бы благословением.

— Я хотел, чтобы ты осталась, — тихо говорит он. — Я каждый день жалею, что ты этого не сделала.

Его секрет раскрыт.

— Лучше бы я осталась. С тобой.

Теперь и её секрет раскрыт.

Он придвигает руку к середине стола и оставляет её там.

Она протягивает руку и проводит кончиками пальцев по его костяшкам. Он не отстраняется.

***

Они и их семьи прощаются несколько дней спустя.

Они быстро обнимают друг друга, но, когда отстраняются, не отпускают пальцы, пока это остаётся в рамках приличий.

Затем они глупо улыбаются и смеются без причины.

Они научились не показывать своих истинных чувств. Это их новый талант.

Талант прятать свои чувства и душить свои секреты.


End file.
